Kami Jewels
K'ami Jewels or Ancient Kami Jewels' (あんしえんｔ かみ じぇうぇｌ) are 5 legendary Prism Stones that according to an ancient legend, can set free [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Alice Alice], the Goddess of the Prism & The Garden of Light from the Abyss. These stones are different from the other Jewels, they have the power of the goddess of Prism & The Garden of Light. The jewels have the capacity of awaking the full power of the holders and making them grow to the Goddess level. Holders * Celeb Kami Jewel: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] * Premium Kami Jewel: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Hasegawa Laura Hasegawa] * Pop Kami Jewel: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Moffun Moffun] * Lovely Kami Jewel: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Saku_Kimi Saku Kimi] * Cool Kami Jewel: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Chikane_Shirakawa Chikane Shirakawa] History The legend says "When the 5 chosen ones sing the Ancient Song together in the place where the moon is positioned vertically the day amd time when all started, the ancient light will set free once again." There's a story in Romania that says, "Once upon a time, there was a young man and one night, while he was he was watching the night sky, he saw a star fall from the sky. The young man went to the place where the star fell finding a girl surrounded by a sparkly aura. Then they were knowing about each other and with the the flow of the time they had a baby. But a group of red hooked people killed the father of that creature and closed her mother in a temple outside the town. The baby location is unknown. Actuality "When the 5 chosen sing the Ancient Song they will release the goddness who is locked in that temple, the mother of the baby." After that Seto, Laura and Moffun discovered the Legend, Seto and Laura thought that the goddess could tell them everything they wanted to know, Seto about his past memories and Laura about his mother. So with the objective in mind, they decided to go to Parajuku. A place full of Idols that the Jewels selected in the map. After arrive there, they couldn't find any holder, not the Pop Kami Jewel holder, not the Lovely one and of course, not the Cool one.Meanwhile Seto started to meet Mr. W, Moffun's false identity and at the end it seemed like Moffun was the Pop Kami Jewel Holder since some time ago. Afterwards,one day that Seto went to visit Saku at the hospital, the Lovely Kami Jewel shone 'cause him but Seto still wasn't sure about it. Some days after that, Moffun, Laura and Seto decided to explain everything to Saku and that he was possibly the Lovely Kami Jewel holder. He tried to make the jewel shine but he couldn't. And in that moment something happened, an animal fell in the river and Saku recued him and that made the Lovely Kami Jewel Holder shine, the love of Saku for the animal. Just after Saku was choosen by the Cool Kami Jewel, Chikane decided to told to Seto that he knew each other from the past and that Seto was Chikane's master. Jewels CelebAncientKamiJewelSeto.png|Celeb Ancient Kami Jewel used by Seto Vessalius PremiumAncientKamiJewelLaura.png|Premium Ancient Kami Jewel used by Laura Hasegawa PopAncientKamiJewelMoffun.png|Pop Ancient Kami Jewel used by Moffun LovelyAncientKamiJewelSaku.png|Lovely Ancient Kami Jewel used by Saku Kimi CoolAncientKamiJewelChikane.png|Cool Ancient Kami Jewel used by Chikane Shirakawa Category:Kami Jewel Category:Legenday Item Category:Lovely Category:Cool Category:Pop Category:Premium Category:Celeb Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:Item Category:Pripara Items Category:Xesc13primero Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Ancient Kami Jewels Category:Kami Jewels Category:Moffun Category:Saku Kimi Category:Chikane Shirakawa